Shiro's Misadventures
by Darkbloodz
Summary: Poor Shiro is getting a fair share more than he wanted when he decides to explore the real world. Chapter 2 - Impact Fair warning, these chapters are just drabbles. They are extremely short. Thank you.
1. The Black Eye

**OMG I am so excited. I was totally inspired and so I have decided to publish this itty bitty concoction as my first bleach fic =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or its characters!**

**Shiro's Misadventures 1**

It was a beautiful sunny summer day in Karakura town. Ichigo had gone to the park with his sisters after they had double teamed him with giant watery puppy dog eyes saying that they hadn't been able to spend any time with him in the past few months. Goat-face was off to some doctor's conference for the weekend. Of course, this left Shiro to his own devices as the hollow had gotten into the habit of materializing himself into the real world first thing in the morning after Isshin's wake up calls - much to his partner's displeasure. Usually he would stay in Ichigo's room - not by choice of course - and read any and all things he could get his hands on to pass the time when he was alone. When he wasn't, Shiro would bug Ichigo until the carrot top obliged him in showing him the wonders of the human world of today. Things he had been interested in from Ichigo's memories, like the television, was throughly explored by the hollow. It was his favorite thing so far. That and the concoction called coffee and the frozen dessert called ice cream. The stuff was amazing! Since he had the house to himself today, he dished himself out a large bowl of strawberry ice cream - go figure, it was his favorite too - and sat on the couch lazily flipping through the channels until he landed on his new favorite tv show. _Tom and Jerry_. He loved that mouse to death.

As the show progressed, Shiro's gleeful cackling escalated until shortly after, he rolled off the couch laughing. He fell face first onto the ground with a loud, pained cry. Unfortunately for him Karin had forgotten her other soccer ball by the couch. Right where his face happened to land.

Later that day Ichigo came home to find a grumpy Shiro who had locked himself in the teen's room and refused the orangette entry until he regrettably kicked the door in. The black eye that greeted him on his hollow's indignant face was forever burned into his memory as Shiro blushed hard and turned away from him.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it and thank you for reading!**


	2. Impact

**OMG I am so excited. I had a lot of fun writing this one. And then some more fun typing it up after so long again. I sure hope you guys enjoy as much as I did.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or its characters!**

**Shiro's Misadventures 2**

Shiro was sitting in the kitchen chomping on some of the left over dinner Yuzu made last night when he heard a soft mew from somewhere to his right. He knew this creature. But it was different from the black cat woman that trained Ichigo. This one was a beautiful lean gray and white cat with bright green mischievous eyes.

Shiro dropped his snack and wiped his hands on his hakama, keeping his eyes on the creature – 'cat' – he remembered, as he slowly and cautiously approached it. The cat 'meowed' again as he crept up to it. As he was a mere two feet from the cat it looked ready to bolt. Shiro crouched on all fours thinking it would be less intimidating to the creature and then lunged in order to capture it before it could take off.

However, he failed. With a loud crash he rebounded off of the glass porch door, his entire face stinging from the impact. Looking ahead, he could see an imprint of his face on the glass reminding him of his failure. A snort had him whirling even as his face was reverberating with stinging pain to find Isshin casually leaning against the kitchen's door way. He had come to find out what the noise was and instead found his son's hollow getting played by a stray cat.

"Shut up!" Shiro shouted as he picked himself up and stomped away blushing madly. Isshin chucked lightly once more and made his way back to the clinic.

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading!**


	3. Shiro VS Kitty

**New chapter of Shiro's Misadventures, this time with a little more action... I think?**

**I would like to thank everyone that has fav-ed and subscribed to this little devil that's been sneaking out of my head! I would love to hear your thoughts! As always, I hope you like this chapter :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own and never will Bleach or its characters... I'm not creative enough for that kind of thing... ^_^'**

**Chapter 3: Shiro-chan VS. Neko-chan**

Shiro was walking down the street heading home from a day of causing mayhem to the regular fold of Karakura Town. As he was strolling down a side road he spotted a black cat from a few houses down sunbathing on a ledge in between two potted plants.

_Oh! It's the sexy cat lady! Hehehe lets see how she likes being manhandled! Ichi's going to be so surprised when I hell him I got the drop on her!_ With a wide grin and a surprising amount of patience Shiro made his way over to the cat, stalking like a predator to his prey. He ducked so as to get out of the cat's sight and then, when he deemed it safe, pounced, grabbing the cat.

Quickly turning the cat to face him he shouted, "Ha! Got ya you cat lady! Whatcha think of me now?" Needless to say, he was very surprised when his captive growled and clawed at his hands and face. When claws caught his cheeks and sharp teeth dug into his hand Shiro dropped the cat in favor of looking over the wound on his hand before it quickly healed. The same with his face when he lifted his hand to wipe at the blood with the sleeve of his hakama. Ichigo didnt need to know why there was blood on his sleeve. It could have come from anything.

_Ok... so that wasnt the sexy cat lady. Damn. Being away from Ichi sure is dulling ma senses._ Shiro started walking away, continuing on his way back to the Kurosaki residence when he heard a masculine voice laughing - obviously at him since he was the only one around. Whipping his head around Shiro found the real Yoruichi in her cat form wiping crocodile tears from her cat eyes lazing about on the roof opposite of Shiro's previous captive's resting spot.

"Ah, that was priceless! Wait 'till Ichigo hears about this one!" And then she was off leaving Shiro with a horrified look plastered on his pale face. He could still hear Ichigo's laughter ringing in his ears from the last time. And this time wasnt any different as half way through his more brisk walk back to the house he could once more hear his partner's uncontrollable laughter.

Well, at least it wasnt raining when he locked himself in Ichigo's inner world to sulk this time.

**Well... what do you think? Feedback is always great, like food. You need it. I would love to hear from you guys, whether you have a suggestion or an idea of a situation you want to see happen. PM me or leave a review :)**


	4. Cookies

**New chapter of Shiro's Misadventures**

**I would like to thank everyone that has fav-ed and subscribed. I would love to hear your thoughts! As always, **

**I hope you like this chapter :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own and never will Bleach or its characters... ^_^**

**Chapter 4: Cookies**

It was a busy day in the Kurosaki household. Yuzu had convinced everyone to have an outdoor barbeque fest in their backyard. Everyone was invited. School friends of the twins as well as Ichigo's friends and a few of the shinigami in gigais. Shiro's presence was a constant over the summer and the Kurosaki's had quickly accepted his ghastly self into the family. Well, the girls anyway. Isshin still had his reserves for the hollow but didn't voice them sine he hasn't really done any hollow like activities yet. Ichigo's friends on the other hand were a different story so Shiro took to staying indoors and avoiding the spiritually aware group as much as possible. Ichigo had called him a wuss but he wasn't risking it. Everyone out there wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him. Well, maybe not the busty one but who knew?

Through their mental link Shiro felt a pull before his orange haired half's voice could be heard asking him to take out the cookies in the oven. When asked if he knew how - in a mocking tone of voice - he tsked and cut the connection. _Bastard still hasn't forgotten about the damn door. _Shiro gripped to himself as he went towards the kitchen.

He opened the over and was bombarded with the delicious chocolate chip cookie smell. Hurriedly, he pulled out the tray from the top rack and closed the door. He stood there taking in the sight and smell of the cookies but couldnt help but feel something was wrong.

10 seconds...15...20...25...30 seconds and he dropped the pan. _Hottt! Shit! You bastard! _Cackling could be heard from outside then through their link, '_Careful, it's hot_'. Shiro's eye twitched as Ichigo came in to help clean up the mess and save some of the cookies, still laughing.


End file.
